Unfaithful
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: GSR and Sandles. Grissom and Sara are together now but Sara can't bear to break the bond that had been growing between her and Greg. She can't have them both but who will she choose? Set after the season finale of Season 6. Please R&R!


**Unfaithful**

**Summary: GSR and Sandles. Grissom and Sara are together now but Sara can't bear to break the bond that had been growing between her and Greg. She can't have them both but who will she choose? Set after the season finale of Season 6. Please review! Vikki xxx  
P.s I dont own CSI or 'Unfaithful' by Rihanna!**

_

* * *

_

Story of my life

_Searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul_

_'Cause it seems that wrong _

_Really loves my company._

Sara Sidle woke up from a bad dream and looked across at where her lover, Gil Grissom was sleeping peacefully. She felt guilty as she slipped out of the warm bed and put on her dark purple dressing gown. She went into the bathroom and stood under the hot water coming from the shower, trying to wake herself up. Quietly she dressed and left the house, shutting the door quietly behind so she wouldn't have to wake Grissom. That was the last thing she wanted. Sara decided that she would walk to her destination, it would take her longer but it meant that she wouldn't have to take the car which would make Grissom suspicious. When she arrived she rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. It seemed like an eternity before the door was finally opened by a man who looked as though he had just been dragged from his bed, which was more or less the truth.

"Sara?" He asked, blinking from the brightness of the hall light.

"Can I come in?" She replied, not waiting for an answer as she made her way inside.

Greg shut the door behind her and followed her into the living room.

"What are you doing here...again?" He asked her.

"I needed to see you." She replied simply, taking off her jacket.

"I've just spent an entire shift working with you on a case."

"I know." Sara replied. "But that was work."

"Ohh, riight." Greg said, catching on at long last.

_He's more than a man_

_And this is more than love_

_The reason that the sky is blue_

_But clouds are rolling in_

_Because I'm gone again_

_And to him I just can't be true._

Gil Grissom woke up at first light as he did when he wasn't working the graveyard shift. As he turned over in the double bed he realised that it was empty. Putting on his dressing gown, Grissom went out onto the landing.

"Sara?" He called into the empty house. "Sara?"

There was no reply and Grissom looked around for a note but he couldn't find one. He went into the bathroom and saw a wet towel hanging on the rail and Sara's nightdress and dressing gown were hung on the back of the door. He wondered where on earth she might have gone but then he realised how obvious it was. Sighing heavily he went downstairs to make himself coffee, hoping that it would help.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dyin'_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be...a murderer._

Sara Sidle woke up and heard Greg talking to her. She rubbed her eyes and turned to face him in the bed. The covers were warm against her bare skin and the last thing she wanted to was move but she knew she had to.

"Sara?" She heard again, more persistently this time.

"What?" She replied.

"You should go, Grissom will be wondering where you are."

Greg's words sent a pang of guilt through her heart and she hated herself for what she had done and what she was doing to the two men she was supposed to love.

"Yeah I guess you're right." She said pulling herself out of the bed and heading for Greg's bathroom so she could dress herself.

Sara walked home wondering if Grissom would know where she had been. Maybe he already knew about her on going affair with Greg.

_I feel it in the air_

_As I'm doin' my hair_

_Preparing for another date_

_A kiss upon my cheek_

_As he reluctantly_

_Accepts I'm gonna be out late_

_I say I won't be long, just hanging with the girls_

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

_Because we both know, where I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well._

As soon as Sara opened the front door of the house she came face to face with Grissom. She wasn't sure what emotion he was trying to express but you never knew with him. Unlike Sara, Grissom was better able to hide his feelings.

"Sara." He stated, stepping inside to let her in.

"Grissom." She replied, noticing the cold edge to his voice.

"Where have you been, I was worried that you didn't leave a note."

"Oh I'm sorry." She apologised. "I just needed some fresh air."

"You've been gone hours." Grissom replied, turning away from her.

"I'm sorry, I had some thinking to do."

At this Grissom left her to his own devices, knowing he had some thinking of his own to do.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dyin'_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be...a murderer._

During their next shifts at work Sara was paired with Catherine and Grissom was working a case with Warrick and Greg. Greg felt uncomfortable working so closely alongside his supervisor, although he loved Sara more than anything, he hated the way that she was treating Grissom. He just wished that she would come clean about who she wanted to be with rather than hurting more people in the long run by trying to protect them.

"Greg?" Warrick's voice broke through his thoughts. "Earth to Greg?"

"Sorry." He said, meeting Warrick's eyes.

"You alright man?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah, just peachy thanks." Greg replied before going back to the task at hand.

On their break, Greg ran into Sara in the break room.

"Sara...I..." He began but she stopped him.

"No Greg, not now." She told him, tearfully walking away with Catherine.

_Our love, his trust_

_I might as well take a gun _

_And put it to his head_

_Get it over with_

_I don't wanna do this...anymore._

Another late night rendevous. Another moment of heartbreak for Grissom, waking up find her not there. Another string of doubt for Greg; the choice between love and doing the right thing. Another guilt trip for Sara, loving two men but hurting both. Another affair, another broken heart. And inside Sara's heart was screaming 'I don't wanna do this anymore.'


End file.
